What's Next
by HilarieBurton
Summary: Takes place after season 2. Major Naley. Please R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, and I'm sorry if it sucks :**S.** If you like it Then please review it:). I sadly do not own the characters of One Tree Hill** **lol even though I wish I did hehe, well enjoy!**

** 3 Hilarie Burton.**

Haley stood on Nathan's door step. They had looked at eachother for a long moment before anything was said.

"What are you doing here Hales?" Nathan asked closing the door behind him.

"I came back for you" Haley said softly looking into his eyes

"You shouldn't have come back" Nathan said looking away

"Why not?" Haley asked looking puzzled

"Because I signed the annulment" Nathan said as he turned his stare back to her.

"If you had looked at it, you would've seen that I didn't sign it" she said as she glanced away but only for a moment

"Haley this wasn't a good idea" he said turning to go back inside

"Nathan I love you!" Haley said, just as Nathan was about to open the door he froze

"I love you too but that's not the point" Nathan said opening the door "You left me here, and I almost died because of it" Nathan said taking one last glance at her. He knew he needed her, and he knew he wanted her, but he couldn't stand the thought of her leaving again. Nathan walked inside leaving Haley there standing alone.

"Whats going on?" Deb asked as Nathan came into the house

"Nothing, just someone from my past" he said as he walked up stairs to his room.

Haley just stood there in complete shock, she couldn't believe what just happened.

Peyton and Lucas were still on the beach hugging "Lucas..." Peyton started letting go of him

"Yes" Lucas answered looking at her

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" She asked referring her question to Jake

"If he has you to come back to he will" Lucas smiled looking at Peyton

"You know she'll come back for you too" Peyton said looking out on the water

"Who?" Lucas asked confused

"Brooke..." Peyton started "You know she really cares about you... she just doesn't want to get hurt, again" She said looking back at Lucas. Lucas just stared out in front of him, pretending not to have heard what Peyton had said. "So, stalker mom showed up and I don't know weather to believe her" Peyton said with a weak smile. Lucas smiled too "Maybe you should call and ask your dad, or wait until he gets home" Lucas suggested.

Peyton nodded "That's what I'll do" Peyton smiled.

Lucas and Peyton sat there in silence for awhile "Well I think I'd better head home" Peyton said standing up "Brooke is going to call when she gets in, I'll talk to you later" Peyton smiled, and with that she was gone.

Lucas sat there for a while staring at the water, he stood up and made his way down to the river court.

Peyton got home and sat on her bed with her sketch book. She turned on her music and started drawing a picture of her and Brooke.

Brooke sat on the air plane still crying, she couldn't believe she had, had an opportunity to tell Lucas how she felt, and she didn't. why she thought to herself as she looked out the window through her tears. The pilot came on over the intercom

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts we're ready for take off" and with that Brooke did up her seat belt and took out a magazine. As she read it the plane took off and they were on their was to California.

Jake was on his way to find his daughter. All he could think about was Peyton and getting back to her, but Jenny was his number one and he had to have her. Jake was taking a walk down memory lane, thinking about when Jenny was born, when he first met Peyton, how great Peyton is to Jenny. He knew Peyton was the one for him, but he didnt want to hold her back from what she was capable of doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I still do not own the characters of One Tree Hill, But please enjoy My Fanfic!**

**Hilarie Burton**

Deb walked out of the house to see Haley still standing there. "Hey Hales" she smiled hugging her

"Hey" Haley said looking at her

"Did you talk to Nathan?" Deb asked. Haley nodded wiping away a tear that had fallen onto her cheek "Didn't go to well did it?" Deb said hugging Haley again

"No, he doesn't want to work things out" Haley said with more tears falling to her cheek.

"Aww honey, don't worry he'll come around" Deb smiled "You want to come in?" Deb asked

"But Nathan..." Haley started before Deb interrupted

"He's up stairs, he wont mind" Deb smiled warmly as she opened the door to the house and Haley and Deb walked in "Sit down, make yourself at home" Deb smiled walking into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea "So hun, do you have a place to stay in Tree Hill?" Deb asked taking a sip of her tea.Haley shook her head as she took a sip of tea. "Hales you should stay here!" Deb suggested

"I don't know... especially with Nathan" Haley said looking down

"Don't be silly, stay as long as you want!" Deb smiled as Nathan walked down the stairs

"Mom... Haley" He said looking at the two of them.

"Nathan" Deb said, but it was too late Nathan had already left.

Lucas sat at the river court deep in thought. Nathan walked over to him "This seat taken?"

He asked as Lucas shook his head "No go ahead" he said moving over

"Listen I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I was just upset forgive me?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded "Of course".

"So Hales is back" Nathan smiled to himself.

"Really?" Lucas said in shock

"Yep, she came by earlier, we talked but I can't do this... and now she's at home with my mom talking, how weird's that?" Nathan said laughing lightly

"What... she's home?" Lucas questioned

"Ya, your talk must have done her some good" Nathan said looking down

"Nate, man I know your hurting but c'mon, Hales is hurting too, and she's come back for you, Nathan she loves you more then anything else in the world, please just talk with her!" Lucas said standing up "Well I have to go, Peyton said she'd give me a call after Brooke calls her" Lucas smiled

"Thanks man" Nathan smiled "I'm going to talk to her" He said as he got up. They walked home parting in different directions.

Brooke had arrived in California, her parents were too busy to pick her up, so they sent a limo. Brooke hopped in all her stuff with her, and the limo driver, drove her to her new home. She got out and walked up to the front door, she opened it to find no one was home. Great she thought to herself Home alone already She walked up stairs with her stuff and looked at her room, it was gorgeous. Her parents had painted it a darker purple, and she had matching linens. She had and on-suite bathroom that was painted 3 shades lighter then her bed room. She then made her way to the closet, She opened it to find a computer and a brand new wardrobe. She smiled "Perfect" she said to herself as she flopped down on her bed. She picked up the phone and called Peyton.

Peyton was sitting in her room waiting for the call as her phone rang "Hey girlie friend" Brooke said cheerfully as Peyton picked up the phone

"Hey Tigger" Peyton smiled as she continued to draw "How was the flight?" Peyton asked

"Hard, all I could think about was Lucas, and that scares me!" Brooke admitted. "

Well don't worry he'll be here when you come back I can guarantee that" Peyton smiled closing her sketch book. "Haley's back, she's here for Nathan" Peyton smiled

"WHAT! Tutorgirlie comes back the day I leave... bummer!" Brooke said sounding very disappointed

"Don't worry she'll be back when you get home too!" Peyton smiled. Brooke heard the door open

"My parents are home, I'll call you tomorrow!" Brooke promised

"Buds over studs" Peyton smiled

"Hoes over bros" Brooke smiled

"Later buddy" Peyton said opening her sketch book again

"BYE!" Brooke smiled as she hung up the phone and walked down stairs to see her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm Glad you like it! please keep reviewing, and I'll try my best to keep it up dated:)**

**HilarieBurton.**

Nathan walked into the house and saw Haley walk down the stairs in boxers and a tank top. "Hi" she said as she walked into the kitchen, Nathan followed her.

"Hales we need to talk" Nathan said resting a hand on her shoulder

"I've tried that Nathan..." She started

"Hales I need you, I want you" He said using the same line he had used the day he had collapsed on the basket ball court. Haley turned around

"You know you cant go around changing your mind about stuff like this..." Haley said being cut off by Nathan again. Nathan kissed her. "Hales I love you so much!" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her

"I love you too" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you Hales" Nathan said putting his finger under her chin and kissed her lips softly. Haley smiled

"Me too". She hugged Nathan resting her head on his chest.

Deb watched the two from the family room. She smiled to herself. _"That's_ _the way things should be"_ she thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat in his room reading Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck when Karen walked in "It's going to be quite around here with out Brooke around for the summer." She smiled softly.

"Sure, whatever" Lucas said pretending he was into his book

"Luke I know this is hard for you, but you know things will be ok" Karen said lying down beside her son "I know how you feel about Brooke, and I'm sure she feels the same!" Karen smiled. Lucas put his book down

"I'm not sure she does" Lucas said sitting up. "But it's ok I'm fine" Lucas said standing up "I'll be back later." He said walking out the door.

Peyton was still sitting in her room. She was now drawing a picture of Brooke, she was listening to Dashboard Confessional. Lucas walked in, Peyton didn't notice at first but she looked up and saw Lucas standing by the door

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey come on in!" Peyton said invitingly.

"Thanks Sawyer" Lucas said sitting down beside Peyton. "Brooke call?" He asked looking at Peyton's drawing

"Ya, she got there alright, she said she'd call again tomorrow, her parents were there and I guess they wanted to spend time with her." Peyton laughed. "

Now thats something you don't hear everyday" Lucas said smiling even more.

Peyton nodded "I know, it's a stretch even for her parents" Peyton said closing her sketch book "So what can I do you for?" She asked giggling

"I don't know I just needed someone to talk to." He said looking down.

"Brooke?" Peyton Questioned. "Yep" Lucas said still looking down. "Luke, she's scared that's all, just give her time!" Peyton said resting her hand on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas nodded "Hey, you wanna hang tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"Sure, I mean I don't have anything better to do" He smiled looking up.

Peyton hit him with her sketch book "Uhh" she smiled.

"Peyton Sawyer, I'd love to hang out with you" he smiled.

"That's better" Peyton smiled standing up. She walked over to her record player and put on a Cheap Trick record. Peyton picked up her sketch book again and continued to draw "I'll pick you up tomorrow" Peyton smiled.

"Ok I'll see you then" Lucas smiled walking out of the room. Lucas went home, Karen asleep on the couch. He turned off the T.v and put a blanket over his mom and walked into his own room. He picked up his book and continued to read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke galloped down the stairs to see her parents walking through the front door. "Hey Brookie" her dad smiled hugging her

"Hey daddy, I love my room! Thank you so much" she smiled walking over to her mom "Hey" Brooke smiled hugging her mom

"Hey sweetie" Her mom said hugging her back

"We missed you" Brookes dad smiled.

"Well honey, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have a party to attend" Her mother said still smiling.

"But I just got in, cant your parties wait?" Brooke said as her smile faded

"We're sorry honey, but this can't wait!" her Dad said as her parents rushed out the door. Just as quickly as they had come, they were gone.

Brooke was left alone in the front hall. She sat down on a chair and thought about Lucas and Peyton, the two most important people in her world. She got up and went into the kitchen to get food. She popped some pop corn and went upstairs to watch a movie, all by herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake stopped at a hotel on his way to find Jenny. He couldn't concentrate anymore, he needed a goodnight sleep before he could continue his search. He slowly drifted off thinking about Peyton. He finally fell asleep, It was almost 10 by the time he had woken up the next morning. He rushed out of the hotel and hopped onto his motorcycle and continued his drive.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Haley woken up by a knock on the door. "Come in" she yawned, as she stretched out. Deb appeared at the door

"Good morning" She smiled.

"Good morning Deb" Haley said as she stumbled out of bed

"You want to come grocery shopping with me?" Deb asked still smiling.

"Sure" Haley said scratching her head "Just give me a few minutes to get ready" she said searching for clothes in her bag.

"Sure, I'll be down stairs waiting." Deb smiled as she left the room. Haley got dressed and as she was doing her hair there was another knock

"Come in" she said throwing her hair up in a pony tail. Nathan walked into the room

"Good morning Mrs. Scott" he smiled and kissed her softly

"Good morning Mr. Scott" she smiled as she pulled away. "I'm going grocery shopping with your mom" she giggled. Nathan looked at her,

"Wow" he smiled "I'm going to go to the river court later to see Lucas, wanna come?" Nathan asked

"Sure, I'd love to come! I haven't talked to Luke in... oh wait it hasn't been that long" she giggled. Nathan hugged her again "I have to go" she smiled kissing him "I don't want to make your mother wait" she smiled. She kissed him one last time and then she left the room. Nathan smiled as he walked into his room, flopping down on the bed. Haley walked down the stairs

"Ready?" Deb asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"Yep" Haley smiled putting on her shoes. Deb and Haley hopped into Deb's car and commenced their drive to the grocery store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton drove to Lucas' house. She walked up to the door dy his room and knocked. Lucas answered with out a shirt on "Hello" Peyton smiled

"Hey, come in!" Lucas said opening the door further.

"Why Thank you Mr. Scott" she smiled sitting down on his computer chair

"I'll be ready in a sec" Lucas said looking through his dresser.

"Looking for something?" Peyton laughed.

"Yep" he smiled pulling out a necklace "Aha" He smiled triumphantly "Brooke gave me this necklace" He said turning around

"I know" Peyton smiled "That's what stopped us from making the biggest mistakes of our lives" Lucas nodded in agreement

"Ya I don't know what I would've done if we had have slept together. Peyton picked up a pencil

"Uhh" she squealed "That wasn't nice!" she giggled "Well you know I might've died if we went any further then that!" Peyton shot back.

"I'm glad we agree!" Lucas smiled putting on a shirt. "Can you give me a hand?" Lucas asked.

"Well will it involve surgery?" Peyton asked smiling "

Nah, I wouldn't want your hands anyways" Lucas smiled holding up his necklace.

"Good 'cause I don't think I want to give them to you!" she smiled standing up. She took the necklace out of his hand, and put it on for him

"Thank you P.Sawyer" Lucas said laughing

"No problem Luke" she said opening the door "You ready yet girlie?" She asked Lucas

"Of course I am" he said walking out the door. They got into Peyton's car

"So what do you want to do?" Peyton asked Lucas

"I don't know, whatever" he smiled

"Well aren't you just a pile of fun!" she smiled "We're going to the mall" Peyton said as she put the car in gear.

"Boy-o-boy" Lucas smiled. Peyton laughed as they drove to the Mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke woke up with popcorn all on her bed _"Must've fallen asleep watching the movie" _she thought sitting up. She walked down stairs to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Brooke,_

_We had to go to work, we'll see you tonight. There's some food in the fridge, help yourself, also there's a mall about a mile north, have fun._

_Love _

_Mom and Dad._

Brooke looked at the clock 12:30, she then glanced at the bottom of the note, and there sat a credit card and car keys. Brooke rushed upstairs and got dressed. She walked out side and looked in the drive way. Her mouth dropped when she saw a yellow convertible BMW. _"YES!" _she thought to herself as she galloped over to the car. She was smiling uncontrollably as she hopped in. Black leather interior, 5 c.d changer, d.v.d player. Brooke was in heaven. She drove to the mall and got a front row parking spot. She walked into the mall and she looked around _"Where to start"_ she thought as she walked around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was now in Florida. He drove by a hotel and saw a car that looked like Nicki's. He stopped and walked into the hotel. He walked up to the clerk "Do you have a Nicki staying in this hotel?"Jake questioned

"Yes, she checked in last night" the clerk said pulling up some information on his computer

"What room is she staying in?" Jake asked nicely

"Room 215" the clerk said looking up at Jake

"Do you think you could give me a room key?" Jake asked looking at the clerk

"Ya sure, are you a friend?" the clerk asked

"Ya, an old friend" Jake smiled taking the key "Thank you" Jake smiled as he went to the elevator. He pressed the second floor button and waited for the doors to close. When the elevator stopped he got out and found the room. He put the key in and opened the door to find Nicki and some guy sitting one the bed making out.

"Hello Jake" Nicki smiled wickedly "You've come to join us?" Nicki asked raising an eyebrow

"No I've come for my daughter" Jake said picking up Jenny who was on the other side of the room. "Now I'll go" Jake said walking out of the room. Nicki followed after him

"You can't do this! She's my daughter too!" Nicki cried

"Not for long Nicki" Jake said getting into the elevator. Jake closed the doors

"Hey Baby" he smiled holding Jenny close to him. The elevator doors opened and Jake walked out, he walked into the parking lot and strapped Jenny into a baby seat on the back of his motorcycle

"Lets go home Baby" he smiled putting a helmet on Jenny. Jake got on and put his helmet on. He drove off as Nicki ran out of the hotel. Jake left Nicki standing there like Nicki had done to him almost a year ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley and Deb got to the grocery store. Haley got out of the car, Deb did the same. They walked in ans Haley grabbed a cart "So did you talk to Nathan?" Deb asked smiling.

"Ya, last night, I think things are better now, or at least are going to be." Haley smiled. Deb put some apples into the cart.

"That's good!" Deb smiled "I have a question" Deb smiled putting a bunch of bananas into the cart "Did you see Dan come in last night?" she said looking at Haley. Haley shook her head

"No I didn't I'm sorry" Haley said putting some oranges in the cart.

"That's ok I'm just a little worried" Deb said shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry Deb" A man said walking up to her "It must be a hard time for you" The man said patting Deb's shoulder lightly

"I'm sorry, I don't follow" she said looking worried

"Oh, you didn't read the paper or watch the news, it's everywhere... Dan's dead" The man said. Deb face went pale, she grabbed a paper and read it

"Oh my gosh" she said starting to feel dizzy. Haley stood beside her and looked at the paper

"Deb are you ok?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm not" Deb said looking around, she just then had noticed the stares and whispers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Lucas got to the mall "So why are we her?" Lucas asked confused

"Because, you had no better idea, and I need clothes" Peyton smiled walking into a store. Lucas followed close behind

"So, what do you want me to do?" Lucas questioned

"I want you to have fun! And help me" Peyton said grabbing some clothes. She walked over to the change rooms and walked inside one. She closed the curtain and took off her shirt "So how's your mom?" Peyton asked putting on a black shirt that had one blue stripe under her boobs.

"Uhh, she's fine" Lucas said and Peyton came out of the change room

"You like?" Peyton asked twirling around.

"Ya, sure... it's nice" Lucas said. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Lucas, stop your creeping me out" Peyton laughed as she walked back into the change room.

"Oh sorry" Lucas said looking down "So how's your dad?" He asked looking up but only for a second

"He's ok, he took another long job" Peyton said stepping out, she was now in a black skirt and a red shirt with a black bow. She immediately stepped back in "I hate it!" She admitted laughing. There was an awkward silence, but only for a minute. Peyton opened the curtain and came out in her clothing with the black and blue shirt in her hands "Let's go" She smiled pulling him away from the change rooms and up to the cash register. She paid and then walked out of the store

"You hungry?" Lucas asked

"Starving!" Peyton laughed "You?" she asked looking up at him

"Ya, I'm pretty hungry too. They walked to the food court and decided what to have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was in heaven she had only been to three stores and had seven shopping bags. She was beaming as she took out her phone, she dialed Peyton's number at home and got her voice mail Hey You've reached Peyton, you know what to do the message rang. Brooke pouted "Hey gurlie friend, you'll never guess where I am, ok I'll tell you... a MALL! with full shopping privileges" she said still beaming "Where are you? You said you'd be home! Well I should go there's like 6 million stores here! Bye best bud" she smiled closing her phone. She walked into another store and instantly spotted a cute guy, who was checking her out. She smiled back and picked up a cute dress _"Ooo SO CUTE!" _Brooke thought still smiling. She looked back up to see the guy was moving towards her. _"Stay calm Brooke" _she coaxed herself looking at the dress

"Hey" the guy smiled standing beside Brooke

"Hey" she responded plainly still holding up the dress

"I'm Tyler" He said flashing her his smile again

"Brooke" She said pretending not to be interested. She walked over to another rack

"So Brooke, you free for dinner?" Tyler asked following her

"No actually I'm all booked up" she smiled walking into a change room. She locked the door and smiled to herself. She was so proud, she finally turned a hot guy down... maybe liking Lucas was good for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake stopped at a restaurant to get food, for himself and Jenny. He took out his cell and phoned Peyton's house. He too got the answering machine "Girl are you ever home?" He asked smiling "Well I just wanted to call and let you know I found Jenny and we'll be home soon! I'll call you later, say hey to Lucas for me, Love you so much!" Jake said and hung up the phone. He ate and fed Jenny and they got back on the motorcycle as they made their way back to Tree Hill.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want to go home?" Haley asked as Deb got paler and paler. Deb nodded

"yes please Haley." Haley walked Deb out of the grocery store. They got into the car and Deb gave a little smile "We're free" Haley looked over

"Who?" She asked looking rather confused

"Nathan and I, if Dan's gone we can leave" Haley's face went blank

"What? Leave, to go where?" Helay said still looking at Deb

"Anywhere we want" she smiled.

"What... but you can't leave!"Haley said starting the car

" Haley, you should come with us" Deb suggested as the pulled out of the parking lot

"I can't I stopped the tour to come home, Tree Hill, I can't leave" Haley said looking at the road. "I mean if Dan's dead, you'll still be free here!" Haley said glancing over atDeb

"If we do decide to move would you come with us for Nathan's sake?" Deb asked looking over at Haley.

"I don't know if I can, leaving the first time was hard enough, I can't leave again." Haley said stopping at a red light.

"Well we'll have to see" Deb sighed as Haley pulled the car into the drive way. Nathan was there shooting hoops. Haley got out of the car and Deb followed. Nathan took one last shot and then meet them at the front door

"Hey mom, Haley" he smiled kissing her.

"Nathan we have to talk" Deb said walking into the house. Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulders as they walked in after Deb. "Nathan..." Deb started "Dan's dead" she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there was any food. Nathan couldn't help it but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Is that good?" he asked looking at Haley then at his mom. Deb nodded

"Yes, now we're free to leave" She smiled turning around. Nathan looked at Haley who now looked very upset with the whole idea. Nathan hugged her

"Mom I'm not leaving, especially not now!" Nathan said looking from Haley to him mom who was now standing by the coffee maker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Lucas got into the line at New York Fries. "You wanna come to my house after we eat?" Peyton ask ed as they stood in line. Lucas nodded

"Sure" he smiled moving forward in the line. They quickly got to the front of the line

"What can I get for you two this afternoon?" The girl behind the counter asked them.

"Uh ya, can I have a regular fries and a regular coke please" Peyton ordered.

"And what about your boyfriend" the girl asked referring to Lucas.

"He's not my boyfriend" Peyton said giving the girl a weird look.

"Ok well then, what do you want?" She asked Lucas

"a hot dog, regular fries and a coke." Lucas said looking around.

"So then your single" the girl asked out of nowhere

"Ya sort of"Lucas said getting his money out.

"You wanna go out sometime?" The girl asked

"Umm I can't" Lucas said paying the girl

"Too bad" she said pouting. Lucas walked to the other end of the counter

"Hahaha" Peyton whispered in to Lucas' ear Lucas laughed "Wow, look Brooke has had an effect on you" Peyton smiled Lucas nodded

"I guess." he said. They got their food, and sat down at a table to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was still in the same store Tyler was standing in a corner still looking at Brooke. She now had 4 skirts, 13 shirts, a dress and a couple of pairs of jeans in her hand, she was making her way over to the cash, when Tyler walked up to her again

"Brooke, let me help you with those" he offered putting his arms out

"No I've got it, it's ok." she said placing the clothes on the counter,

"Is that all for today?" The girl asked. Brooke nodded

"Yes thank you" She smiled getting her credit card out. The girl rang the clothes through

"That would be $2,497.81" the girl smiled taking Brooke's credit card. Brooke took her credit card back from the girl and grabbed her bags. She walked out of the store and flipped open her phone. She called Peyton's cell. Peyton opened her cell

"Hey Brookie" Peyton smiled

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed "I've been trying you at home all morning!" Brooke said as she walked through the mall

"Well obviously I'm not at home" Peyton smiled laughing. "I'm out at the mall" Peyton said eating some fries.

"Oooo Peyton's shopping" Brooke teased. "Ya and your boyfriend's here" Peyton smiled "want to talk to him?" Peyton asked

"NO Peyton... don't!..." Peyton passed Lucas the phone

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said giving a small smile

"Hey friend" Brooke said sitting down on a bench.

"How are you?" Lucas asked

"I'm ok... you?" Brooke asked back looking around

"I'm fine, well I'll let you talk to Peyton, talk to you soon!" Lucas said passing the phone to Peyton.

"So, what are you doing?" Peyton asked

"Shopping!" Brooke exclaimed "What else would I be doing?" Brooke asked giggling

"So I'll let you shop! Call me later!" Peyton said.

"Bye best buddy!" Brooke smiled

"Buds over studs" Peyton called

"Hoes over bros" Brooke laughed "Bye" Brooke said closing her phone. Peyton closed her phone and finished eating. Brooke continued to walk around the mall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake got to Tree Hill and went to Peyton's house. He knocked on the door, no answer. He called her home phone again, still no answer. He went home and put Jenny to sleep. He began to doze off on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are so nice. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story, I'll try and update it as frequently as I possibly can! Keep the reviews comming!**

**HilarieBurton.**

Deb was in shock "Nathan you've always said you wanted to get out, and now we can" Deb said leaning on the counter.

"Mom, we're free, he's dead, we're out!" Nathan said still holding onto Haley.

"Well I want to leave Tree Hill!" Deb said now starting to look angry

"Well I don't! And I'm not going to! Not without Haley, I'm staying in Tree Hill! Let's go Haley" Nathan said turning around to walk out of the kitchen

"Thanks Deb, for letting me stay here" Haley said following Nathan out of the house. Nathan hopped into his black truck, Haley hopped into the other side

"Where to go?" Nathan asked smiling as he looked at Haley.

"I don't know, maybe you should go with your mom for a while, if you come back I'll be here!" Haley said looking down, as much as that hurt her to say she knew it had to be done

"Then why don't you come with us?" Nathan said still looking over at Haley.

"I... I...I can't" She said slowly, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why not?" Nathan said realizing she was about to cry "Don't cry" he said reaching over to hug her "Everything will be ok!" he reassured her.

"I can't leave Tree Hill!" she exclaimed "It was so hard the first time, especially leaving you, and if you have to go with your mom I'll wait here for you forever if I have to" Haley said looking up.

"Well then I won't go, you won't have to wait forever" Nathan laughed. Haley laughed too, wiping the tears away.

Deb sat down at the table and sighed. She knew she'd never get Nathan to move with Haley back. Deb liked Haley and all but she wanted to leave Tree Hill and Haley was an obstacle, she had to find a way to get Haley to come with them She wouldn't leave her son behind, not again..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Lucas walked out of the mall and got into Peyton's car. "Ha Brooke so funny" Peyton said laughing. Lucas nodded "She was so nervous!" Peyton smiled pulling out of the parking lot. The drive to Peyton's house was pretty quite, They pulled into Peyton's drive way and got out of the car. Peyton walked into her house to see her dad sitting there in the living room "Daddy!" Peyton smiled as she rushed over to hug him.

"Hey Peyt." He smiled hugging her. Lucas stepped into the house "Hey rake boy" Larry Sawyer laughed

"Hey Mr. Sawyer" Lucas laughed.

"How was the job this time?" Peyton asked sitting down. Lucas sat down on a chair across from Peyton and her dad. Larry sat beside his daughter

"It was good, long... but good" He smiled.

"Dad while you were gone the strangest thing happened..." Peyton started as she looked at her dad "This lady came by and said she was my mom, I just wanted to know if it was true or not" Peyton said looking from her dad to Lucas then back to her dad.

"I don't know, what was this lady's name?" Her dad asked looking worried

"Elizabeth" Peyton said looking back at Lucas. Larry's heart sank

"Peyton I need to tell you something..." Larry started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was getting tired from carrying all her bags around, so she headed home. She got to her car and shoved the bags into the back seat. She got into the front seat and drove home. She got home to see her parents were there. She walked in the house with all her bags. She dropped them on the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see her parents dressed up yet again, drinking coffee "Hey mom, dad" Brooke smiled

"Hey Brookie" Her dad said smiling

"We're off to a party I hope you had fun today!" Her mom said as her and her dad glided out of the kitchen

"Don't wait up, we'll be home late!" Her dad said as Brooke's parents walked out of the door.

_"Alone again"_ Brooke thought sitting down on the couch _"No Peyton, No Parents, No Booze, No Boys... What to do?" _Brooke thought to herself climbing up the stairs with her shopping bags. She flopped down on to her bed with all her bags by her side. She turned on the tv and put a DVD in. She changed into girly boxers and a tight white tank top. She sat on her bed and watched the movie. This time she didn't fall asleep. She watched 3 DVD's before she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was woken up by his daughter cries. He sat up and walked over to her, he removed her from the crib and rocked her back and fourth. He began to sing to her. When he finished he looked at Jenny smiling "You wanna go see Peyton?" Jake asked Jenny. Jenny smiled

"Mommy" she beamed. Jake almost keeled over

"Your first word" Jake smiled holding Jenny closer. "Lets go see Peyton" Jake smiled walking out of his parent's front door. He walked the 7 or 8 blocks to Peyton's house and knocked on the door.


End file.
